A Perfect Ending
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Amelia has an upcoming 18th birthday where she must choose a husband, but what if Zelgadis isn't there..? And even worse she is being taken over by a dark dream spirit. What will become of the Seyruun princess? (unfinished)
1. Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Day

A Perfect Ending  
  
~~~~This fan fiction is focusing around Zelgadis and Amelia. It may also have some Lina and Gourry and maybe Valgarv and Filia. I hope you enjoy it. Bye bye!~~~~  
  
The cold wind blew across the girls face causing her to turn her head slightly. A lone figure stood in the moonlight staring at her. His cold eyes burnt though her soul. He mouthed several words and then looked away. A small tear trickled down her face as he turned and walked away leaving her alone once again.  
  
Amelia woke with a start. It had been almost 2 years since Zelgadis left to find a cure yet again. It was terribly lonely without him. After everyone had split up, things were always lonely. She longed to see any of them again in places besides her dreams. Most of all she wanted to see Zelgadis. It didn't matter if he was still a chimera or not. She just needed to see him and be able to talk to him again.  
  
Amelia stepped out of her bed and onto the soft carpeted floor. She slowly dressed in a long and silky pink dress. The appropriate outfit for a princess. Not like that unjust outfit Martina would always wear. But suddenly she began to miss Martina as well.   
  
Martina had went back to her home and was married to Zangulus about a year after their adventures. Their wedding had been a wonderful site, but in her heart she wished it could've been her and Zelgadis instead.  
  
Lina and Gourry continued traveling together for they made such a good pair. Although their travels consisted of stealing and eating food it was still more a life then she had. She knew that deep inside both of them cared so much for each other, maybe that was why through every battle they fought they saved each other time after time.  
  
Miss. Filia and Valgarv had been monitoring the activities of light and dark to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand. Oh and Valgarv is the way he used to be again. He really does grow fast. Miss. Filia has really taken a liking to having him around along with Jilias and Gravos.  
  
Sypliel had remained in her newly rebuilt village and is now a teacher there. She has been teaching young students white magic basics. Sometimes she is even visited by Lina and Gourry. They must really like her because she's nice and can cook well. Oh and she adopted a homeless child in the village. I guess she eventually got lonely but it was kind of her to do such a thing.  
  
Xelloss was still a Mazoku and still enjoyed playing tricks on everyone. But I heard from Miss. Lina that he has been a little better about saying "that is a secret" these days. As usual he mostly does tasks for "Lord Beatmaster".  
  
Zelgadis also set out for a different adventure. Last time I heard from him he was traveling through the city of Alitina. He has heard several rumors of different cures and claims he will not quit till he finds one. But then again he hasn't stopped looking for the last 3 or so years.   
  
"I sure do hope that everyone is doing fine", Amelia sighed and turned to stare out her window. Suddenly a smiling face was right up to hers. She jumped back in surprise and managed to trip over her dress as well.  
  
"I'm really sorry to bother you Miss. Amelia. It's just been so long since I last saw you", the smiling figure jumped though the window. He stood staring at her for a second then helped her to her feet.  
  
"Oh! Xelloss is that really you? It's been so long!", Amelia jumped up and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Amelia you are holding a bit too tight", Xelloss replied with a somewhat choked voice. Amelia quickly let go and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry. It just it feels so good to see a familiar face."  
  
"It's not a problem. Ah but Miss. Amelia I did hear that it will be your 18th birthday very soon.", Xelloss spoke cheerfully with his usual smile.  
  
"Yes, you are correct...I just wish everyone was together. It isn't the same without everyone with me"  
  
"Well that's where I come in handy. For your birthday present Miss. Amelia, I shall personally gather everyone together." Amelia turned and smiled. Xelloss could just see without her saying it, she was grateful.  
  
"I will be taking leave then Miss. Princess of Saillune. I hope to see you soon" Xelloss jumped back out the window and quickly phased away.  
  
Amelia stood there for a moment and smiled. She would be able to see Zelgadis again. I hope that everything had gone well with his search. Suddenly she remembered what he had said to her the day he left and she stifled a small cry. Maybe he wouldn't come, he didn't like her...that way and said he probably never would.  
  
"Miss. Amelia? Your father requests your attendance" spoke one of Amelia's many servants.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes. I need a few more minutes to get ready".  
  
Amelia quickly slipped into a pair of rose colored high heels and hooked a long pearl necklace around her neck. She gently squeezed the necklace for comfort. It had been her mothers before...before she died. She carefully placed a small ring on her finger before leaving the comfort of her room. Although she didn't even have anything to remind her of her lost sister, only faded memories. Amelia walked gracefully down the flight of stairs to get to her father's room. Before entering she shyly knocked twice on the door.  
  
"You may enter" replied the voice on the other side.  
  
"Hello father. Good morning to you." Amelia walked in and sat next to him on his bed.   
  
"How would you like to celebrate your 18th birthday Amelia?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. But is it ok Father if I don't have a large party. May I please just have my friends over?"  
  
"That will be fine with me Amelia my dear. But you must remember we will be having a ball 3 days following your birthday. Then it will be the time for you to be married. For in law it says you must be married in the time of your 18th birthday."  
  
"But Father! No man in this area loves me. They just want the kingdom! I can't marry any of them. Can't you extend the time for a bit longer?"  
  
"I'm sorry Amelia dear but I can't do that. You know the law of Saillune states that you must be married in the time of your 18th birthday. There's nothing I can do to change that law. I'm sorry."  
  
"I see...could you please tell the advisors that I would like my party to be set up 3 days before my birthday? And please tell them to order a large amount of food for Lina and Gourry."  
  
"I will do that Amelia dear."  
  
"I guess I shall leave now Father. I think I'm going to go for a walk for a little bit."  
  
"Will you need an escort?"  
  
"No that won't be necessary. I will see you later Daddy." With that Amelia turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked quickly up to her room where she changed into her usual traveling outfit. Maybe today she'd go out of the town and sit in the meadow and just enjoy life for once in her busy life. Amelia smiled to herself the last time she had done that was when she spent a little time with Miss. Lina, Miss. Filia and Miss. Sypliel to get to know them better. A thought crossed her mind. She wouldn't even have to walk out the door, it may be risky but she'd try. Quietly she walked over to her window and with a swift movement jumped out.  
  
"Ray wing!" her yell echoed slightly and several people even looked up to see her fly out of her room.   
  
"Miss. Amelia you know you shouldn't do that!" one of her advisors yelled at her. She just grinned and flew off to find some place to relax.   
  
She had flown for quite a while until a scream from below made her stop. A fire had broken out in one of the small houses. Screams of children came from inside the smoldering house. Without thinking she flew straight into the house from above. The smoke was strong and powerful. She coughed and her eyes watered from the smoke filling the air. Slowly she made her way to the middle of the house, two little children were huddled in the corner of a small room.  
  
"Come on you have to get out of here before the roof falls in" Amelia tired to coax them towards her. If she didn't work fast they'd all be crashed.   
  
"Miss, my sisters ankle is hurt. We tried to escape from a piece of falling wood and it hit her foot. I pulled her out but she's burned and...I don't know want to do. Miss please help!" The older of the two siblings sobbed.   
  
"Ok. I'll see what I can do. Recovery!" A soft white light emitted from Amelia's hand and the young girl suddenly stopped crying.   
  
"Oh thank you" The boy hugged his younger sister. Amelia frowned they had spent too much time in here. She could already here the roof caving in through parts of the house.   
  
"Come on we have to get you two out of here" Amelia choked on some smoke. A creaking noise made her stop in her tracks. She looked up only to see a part of the roof falling straight for her and the children. She leapt to the kids and covered them with her body. A strong thud rendered her unconscious.   
  
"Do you think she'll be alright? If anything happens to her it'll be my fault. She saved my children..." A woman's voice cut into Amelia's thoughts. Was she alive still, after all this? She moaned and opened her eyes only to close them again to shield herself from the bright sunlight.   
  
"Oh thank goodness you're going to be fine!" The woman spoke again. I saw you dive into the building to save my children and I didn't know if you or they would come out of this alive. Oh thank you so much" Well at least she had made her day productive, Amelia smiled to herself.   
  
"Now the one thing I have yet to know is, who was that person that saved you. He wasn't hurt in the fire at all. And then when I made contact with him to take the children and you from his arms his skin was hard and hotter then heated iron. That's strange. Then he just flew away without even saying his name or giving a message." A neighbor said. The others at the scene nodded.   
  
"Zelgadis?" Amelia croaked. She coughed again. No it couldn't be, he had been gone for so long what was the chance of him coming back now. Soon a group of local doctors came and examined Amelia's injuries. She had minor burns on her arms and legs and a sprained wrist but besides that she was perfectly fine. Now to explain this entire thing to her advisors and father...just what she needed. The doctors took her home by horse and carriage. They explained that she'd be fine and her injuries wouldn't interfere with her studies or daily activities.  
  
"Oh no!" Amelia gasped. She had just remembered that her birthday celebration would be in less then 2 weeks. She stared down at her burned and bandaged arms and legs. Gently Amelia collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. Her father would visit her soon and want a full explanation...as always...For about the millionth time in her life Amelia only wished she could be like Miss. Lina, able to do what she wanted and not have to live by laws or doing the exact same thing on a daily basis.   
  
"Why can't I just be a normal girl with a normal life, family and friends. Then I'd be able to enjoy life as people are meant too, and then maybe Zelgadis would still be with me...or I'd be with him." Too tired to do much anything else Amelia fell asleep on her soft bed taking in the comfort of just being back to the comfort of her room. A soft click woke her up. Someone was in her room...  
  
"Who's there?" Amelia said startled by the noise. Her window was slightly open but she couldn't see anyone in her room and if she used a light spell she might be in even more danger. When nobody responded she guessed it was just the wind and nothing more. But unfortunately she guessed wrong and a gloved hand slipped over her mouth. With no way anyone would hear her scream she was carried away into the cold and eerie night...  
  
  
  
~~So how did everyone like the first chapter? Good I hope. Well stay tuned for more.~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: A Distant Figure

A Perfect Ending  
Chapter 2: A Distant Figure  
  
"Amelia...Princess of Saillune. What a short life you will have." The figure flew out Amelia's open window and through the empty city carrying Amelia all the way. With all her might she struggled against her shadowy thief.   
  
"You can try as hard as you want Amelia, but until you hear what I have to say...you will never get away from the likes of me." She couldn't fight with him and now she was tired out from trying to escape. Where was Mr. Xelloss when she really needed him...or Zelgadis...  
  
"We are almost to a good resting point. This is where I'll be talking to you." That voice...it seemed so familiar yet sinister at the same time. They both landed under a large oak tree. It was still too dark to see the man's face but he had to be someone that she knew.  
  
"Amelia what I'm about to talk to you about may cause you some pain yet happiness at the same time. I am here to talk to you about one called Zelgadis Greywords..." Amelia's eyes widen as the man spoke.  
  
"As you already know he was turned into a Chimera...for his own selfish reasons." The figure stopped for a second, maybe seeing if Amelia would react to what he just said. With no reply from her he continued.  
  
"And as you know he is looking for a cure now, to fix the mistake he made years ago. The problem is, there is no cure as of now. Because you see I didn't have time to make a cure before I was destroyed. Which also explains who I am...I am Rezo the Red Priest..."  
  
"Wait...you can't be. We killed Rezo and Copy Rezo several years ago! How in the world can you be him?"  
  
"I know it'll be hard for you to believe me but I am Rezo, you must know my assistant Eris right?" Amelia nodded slightly.  
  
"Well over the last few years she has placed my body in somewhat a...chamber I think you could call it. It preserved my body and the only thing left that she had to do was to retrieve my soul. I order to do that she visited Hellmaster Phibrizzo in the underworld."  
  
This was too much...how could Rezo be alive... "I just can't believe it...so what will happen to Zelgadis? What was so important that you had to tell me out here..?" Amelia flinched at the thought of Zelgadis lying motionless in a dungeon or even worse.  
  
"Well the thing is that I'm not quite sure what will become of him. As you know this month there will be a solar eclipse. On your birthday I believe. When Zelgadis was first turned into a chimera I put a curse on him. The 3rd eclipse of his life would change him forever. This will be his third."  
  
"What will happen to Zelgadis? Even though he doesn't like me I still care what happens to him!" Maybe she had said too much...It didn't matter.  
  
"I told him that he would disappear if he did not find a person to fall in love with by the third eclipse. I don't think he wanted to fall in love, in fear of losing that person. So he's trying to find a cure before the third eclipse." Amelia looked at the ground.  
  
"If he doesn't fall in love with anyone will he be dead for...ever?" Amelia croaked. Rezo slowly nodded.   
  
"I was afraid of that" she sighed sadly. Distance calls made her look up.   
  
"I think they are looking for you already Amelia. If you ever need to see me about my Grandson...you may find me at my laboratory" Rezo turned to fly off.   
  
"Wait! I need to know something Rezo! Why did you say that I'd have a short life? I don't understand what you meant..." Amelia struggled through her words, she couldn't break down now...  
  
"Well I know that you love my...umm...Zelgadis and I was worried for you. Because you see I know that if anything ever happened to Zelgadis that you might not...live through it. I don't want that to become of you, and I think that deep down inside Zelgadis wouldn't want that either. I know he doesn't show it but Zelgadis is caring, more so then he acts." With the last word still echoing through the next...Rezo was gone. Back to his laboratory. Calls of her servants and teachers came closer to where she was.  
  
"Miss. Amelia where are you?" With a sigh Amelia flew to where her servants awaited her. With many yells of disapproval and several questions they headed back to the castle. But within her head she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Zelgadis in the upcoming two weeks, the week of her birthday, the week of the ball and the week of the next eclipse...  
  
"Amelia! Where were you? What happened?" Her father's voice boomed. She looked down. Should she tell him the truth...about Rezo and Zelgadis...she better not.  
  
"Oh nothing I just went out for a...um...walk" She lied to him. She could tell that he wasn't at the point of believing her quite yet.  
  
"But you didn't even leave a note and it's late! A maid went into your room to set out your dress for tomorrow and you weren't there! You know what kind of shock that was to everyone? We thought that another kingdom maybe had kidnapped you...I'm very disappointed in you Amelia" Her father's voice softened.  
  
"I'm sorry father. It's just that...I needed time to think." She lied again. She hated lying to him but there was no other choice. If she told him about Rezo and everything going on there would probably be more trouble and she had to think of the safety of Saillune.  
  
"Alright. You better get some sleep Amelia. You have to plan your party tomorrow and I'm sure that you want to be awake for that" She nodded and went up to her room, changed in to a clean nightgown and then laid down to have a hopefully undisturbed rest. That didn't last long. As soon as she had settled down a rapping came from her window.  
  
"Who's there?" Her voice shook thinking that maybe it was Rezo returning. Slowly she crept towards the window and opened it slightly as to gesture the mysterious person in. And in through the window jumped none other then Xelloss...  
  
"Oh gosh Mr. Xelloss you scared my to death!" Amelia held her hands to her chest breath quivering.   
  
"Oh sorry Miss. Amelia. I just came to tell you that I found Lina, Gourry and Syphiel. Now lucky for me that they all were together visiting Miss. Syphiel. They told me they'd definitely come. They told me they'd come to Saillune at the end of this week since your party is next Friday if I'm correct?" With a nod from Amelia he walked towards the windows yet again.  
  
"Wait Xelloss! Tell me have you heard from...Zelgadis?" Amelia spoke in a low whisper and a blush spread across her face.  
  
"No I haven't but I heard a rumor that he was seen in this city a week or two ago...but I will continue to look for him and I'll report back to you when I have more confirmed guests" With a smile Xelloss disappeared. Crawling back into her bed Amelia stared at her ceiling until she fell into a quite uneasy sleep.  
  
"Amelia...help me...please I'm sorry...save me Amelia". A voice floated through her head. She could see a faint figure, it was Zelgadis...and he was lying on the ground coved in blood, dying...  
  
  
  
  
~~~I hope this chapter was good. Sorry if it was shorter then the last one. I'll try to get the next one up soon.~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3: As The Day Draws Near

A Perfect Ending  
Chapter 3: As The Day Draws Near  
  
  
"Zelgadis?!" Her figure ran towards him. It was no use though, for an invisible barrier separated them from each other. With sickening thuds Amelia hit the wall repeatedly trying to get to Zelgadis...but she couldn't.  
  
"Amelia? I'm sorry I can't stay with you. For once in my life I thought I was happy, it's gone now. Everything is gone...but before I leave please understand this Amelia. I loved you and I will always carry that same feeling within my heart. Farewell..." Amelia could feel as his life slipped away. With sobs racking her body she picked up a sharp rock and took her life...  
  
"Amelia!! Wake up! It's just a bad dream Princess Amelia!" Amelia opened her eyes slowly. She had been screaming and crying in her sleep. Her maid came to wake her up. The room was dark and shadows lurked in every corner.  
  
"A dream? Only a dream...?" Amelia wiped tears from her eyes. Her maid nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry" The words echoed through her head. Zelgadis talking, her screams and crying...it was all so real. She hoped in her mind that Xelloss had already located Zel, and that...he'd come to her party and maybe stay with her. Then she could protect him...and save him from the fate that Rezo had told her.  
  
"Miss Amelia you should really try to get a little more sleep before the morning, I know it might be hard but please just try. Your father really needs your help with things and you must remember that you have an upcoming birthday to plan. I do believe that it is in...5 days? You really need your full strength for that!" The maid, Jennifer smiled politely.   
  
"Alright I will try..." Amelia replied back. Again she laid down, closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep free from her foreboding dreams and the images of Zelgadis.  
  
Morning came quickly and the light that flooded into her room awoke her. Rubbing her eyes she climbed out of bed.  
  
"I wish I had got some more sleep...Oh well I should be ready for a quite full day!" She jumped from her bed and went to take a quick shower and get dressed for breakfast. Humming the tune, Otome no Inori she danced down the stairs and into the large dining room.  
  
"Daddy?" Amelia called into the empty room. She blinked and then went up to one of the cooks whom had just entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me but where is my father?" Amelia asked. The cook looked thoughtful and then replied.  
  
"I do believe that he's still in a conference. You can start eating if you wish and I'll tell him to meet you here when he's finished."  
  
"Ok. Thank you very much" Amelia smiled. With that the cook left to deliver the message. Nobody else was in the room at the time and it was silent. But silence never does last for long...  
  
"Well well it seems that Miss. Amelia is in a better mood from last night, am I right?" A very familiar and very annoying voice came from above her.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss?" She asked looking up towards the ceiling. And of course it was Xelloss, happily floating above her. Easily she flew up to talk to him, although then again he could've come down, but that would have been much too easy!  
  
"So Mr. Xelloss have you heard anymore news or found anyone else?" Her eyes looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Well...yes but don't quite believe it's the same person that you're thinking and if I'm correct, dreaming about." His reply was all but sincere.   
  
"Oh I see...well what is your news? I don't really have all day to spend up here Xelloss." The tone in her voice quickly changed.  
  
"Well I have actually a good amount of guest for you this time, you shall be visited by Filia and Valgarv, much to my dismay...as well as Martina and Zangulus. So now I do believe that I only must find Zelgadis. That may be difficult but I'll try my best to do so." Xelloss smiled and with that was gone.  
  
"Wait I need to ask you something Xelloss!" Amelia called but got only silence as her reply. She needed to know if Xelloss could talk to Rezo for her too. She needed to know more, more then what he had told her before. At this rate she would have to go herself and seek him out. As she floated back down to her seat she heard the voice again.  
  
"Amelia...I'm so sorry..." She held her head tight.  
  
"Go away. Leave me alone!" Amelia cried out. Why were these voices always in her head tormenting her so? She sank to her knees.  
  
"Miss. Amelia what is the problem?" Jennifer ran into the room after she heard Amelia's cries.  
  
"I can't...I can't get rid of voices in my head. They keep coming to haunt me" Tears filled her eyes. Jennifer knelt next to Amelia and placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Amelia dear you feel like you have a fever. I'll help you back to your room. I think that you're over working yourself and you're not getting enough sleep..." Jennifer pulled Amelia up and placed her steadily in her grip. Slowly they climbed the steps. Jennifer laid Amelia down into her bed then ran off to find the doctor. Amelia closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. The nurse was right, she was burning up. But more then that, there was a growing pain inside of her. It hadn't been there before, or maybe she hadn't noticed it. What was it and did it have anything to do with her dreams?  
  
"Why...why?" Amelia's voice grew weaker and weaker. She then passed out. Several minutes passed and Jennifer returned with the doctor and her father who had just finished his meeting.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Her father demanded. The doctor looked at her with a worried look. He placed a thermometer in her mouth and checked heart rate and other things.  
  
"Well what is it?" Her father was impatient, nothing could happen his daughter, the only one that he had left...Slowly the doctor put away all of his materials and stood next to her bed. After the many minutes of quiet he spoke...  
  
"She seems to be suffering from more then just exhaustion and tiredness. But I can't really tell. I do fear though that she has a dark dream spirit within her...if so she might not have too long to live and we might not have long enough to save her..."  
  
  
  
  
  
-~- Author Notes: Well It really took me long enough to write this next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last one and then taking so long for this one. My apologies. I had other things to do and I somewhat lost interest in this story and began a few others to get my mind off some of my older ones. Well I hope you liked it nonetheless and yes it's yet another cliff hanger but I'll try to get the next chapter up A LOT sooner. Thank you everyone that have reviewed, I much appreciate it! -~- 


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

A Perfect Ending  
Chapter 4: Learning   
  
  
"So you're saying that we have no way as of now to stop this from killing her?" Jenifer asked, her voice trembling as she spoke.  
  
"Well for now we can give her some medicine to ease the pain of the dark spirit. Other then that there's nothing we can do. Either she conquers this dream or premonition on her own or we somehow find a cure. All that is going to be determined with time. And all that we can do now is wait for her to wake up and tell us how she feels." The doctor honestly replied. He wasn't the type to leave people hanging.  
  
"Why does this have to be happening to Amelia, my little girl..." Prince Phil looked forlorn. The room fell silent, the only sound was Amelia's breathing. Once in a while she'd speak in her sleep but what she was saying was unknown to her onlookers.   
  
"I should be getting off to work again..." Jenifer said. She stood slowly and walked to the door. Looking back she said "if anything happens please tell me, whether it be good or bad."  
  
"We will Jenifer," The doctor answered back. Time slowly crept by but still the doctor and Prince Phil stayed at Amelia's side but she didn't wake.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore! She's in so much pain and we can't do anything! I don't want to loose the only person that I have left!" The prince looked down at his daughter, her breathing was she sharp and she had sweat running down her forehead.  
  
"Please Prince, you must calm down. Like I said before there is nothing that we can do till she wakes up. I wish there was but we must be patient!" The doctor sighed and turned to princess Amelia.  
  
'I'm so cold...what is this feeling?' Amelia woke in a dark wasteland. Nothing was around her and not a sound could be heard. Stirring she sat up and stared into the darkness. A gasp made her turn towards the sound...but still nothing was there. Had she died or was she yet again in another dream?  
  
"Amelia! She's finally awake...my daughter!" Amelia heard her father and felt him grab her...but where was he? Then it hit her...  
  
"Oh no...I'm blind"   
  
"What?" The doctor's concerned voice rang through her ears.  
  
"I can't see anything...I'm blind" She repeated again. To tell the truth she was scared, maybe not as much as when she fought Hellmaster or Dark Star but still pretty scared. She had never experienced this before and was unsure of what to do.  
  
"What how the hell did this happen?" The prince cried. He was clearly angry and disturbed that something was happening to his daughter.  
  
"I see...since you are awake Miss. Amelia I'll need to ask you a few questions. Maybe that will also help to determine why you cannot see at this moment. Prince Phil, you look like you need some rest and you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so why don't you head to your room. I'll take care of Amelia and make sure she's ok. Jenifer will be called in here as soon as possible as well so don't worry" The doctor reassured the Prince.  
  
"Alright..." Phil sighed and hugged Amelia and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry daddy I'll be ok" Amelia said as he left the room.  
  
"Alright Amelia now tell me when you first started feeling different or having premonitions or bad dreams." The doctor started.  
  
"Well I haven't had any really terrible dreams in the past. It just started a few days ago. Since that day I've had reoccurring dreams and I don't know what to make of them. They seem to be building into one big picture but I'm not sure." Amelia stated. The doctor nodded his head and Amelia continued.  
  
"Then today when I woke up I felt a little lightheaded. At breakfast I was able to talk to one of my friends and traveling companions, Xelloss. He is helping me with my birthday. Once he left I started to get a headache and it felt as if something was eating me from the inside. Like a terrible darkness that starts in my soul and eats away at my heart"  
  
"As I thought...right now you have a dark dream spirit trapped inside of you. It is made from a future coming that affects you in life. You begin and worry and that feeds the spirit. It consumes your anger, pain and worry and makes you extremely tired. Now you can either overcome this dream by just not worrying about it and having other things to think about instead or by defeating or avoiding what is coming." The doctor said. Amelia could hear the door to her room open and somebody run in.  
  
"Amelia you're ok!" She heard Jenifer and felt her be flung upon by the girl.  
  
"Yeah I am...sort of" She replied.  
  
"About your blindness, it is only the result of the spirit. Some days you'll be blind, maybe some deaf or paralyzed. I would prefer for you to stay in bed for the next few days. I know that you're busy but if you don't rest your condition will worsen." The doctor stood, he shook Jenifer's hand and then silently left the room.  
  
"I'm really sorry this had to happen Miss. Amelia...but I'll do anything to keep your spirits up and I'll help out with your party as well. Don't give up hope Miss. Amelia...everything will work out in the end" Jenifer said.  
  
"I believe you, you make it sound like almost anything could happen...good or bad."  
  
"Well I...ahhhhhh!" Jenifer screamed. "Stay away, who are you?!" Amelia heard her say.  
  
"I'm here as a friend of Miss. Amelia, now please step aside"   
  
"Why should I?" Amelia interrupted Jenifer's angry words.  
  
"Oh you again? Xelloss unless this is good news I really don't need this stress right now" Amelia rested her head back against her pillow. She sighed.  
  
"Well Miss. Amelia I suppose this is good news. But you must tell me what happened to you as well" He answered.  
  
"Alright I will just tell me...is it about Zelgadis?"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Well then what about him?" Her voice was anxious.  
  
"I was able to find Zelgadis..." Amelia sat up stunned...had she just heard what she thought she did?  
  
"What...did he say?"  
  
  
  
  
~-~ Alright another chapter down! I'm having a bit of trouble getting some ideas for these chapters. I guess the next chapter they'll still be getting ready for the party and the party will be...3 days away I guess. Maybe Amelia will visit Rezo too. I'll have to see. Sorry again for the delay in this chapter and I bet you could have guessed that this chapter would be a cliffhanger too! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Bye! ~-~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Yes or No Zelgadis?

A Perfect Ending   
Chapter 5: Yes or No Zelgadis?  
  
  
"Well Miss. Amelia I think you know Zelgadis pretty well after all these years and you probably do know that well...he still doesn't trust me that well..." Amelia nodded. She did know that ever since Zelgadis and Xelloss met their relationship...wasn't very good, but what did that have to do with...  
  
"And so of course he didn't believe that you were having a birthday celebration and he says if you really are having one then meet him tomorrow at the large statue in Seyrune square." Xelloss continued. Amelia sighed.  
  
'Why must Mr. Zelgadis be so stubborn? I'll just have to meet him as he requests I suppose...'  
  
"Well Miss. Amelia I think by now I have gotten everyone that you would require to be at your party so I will take leave and see you again soon"  
  
"Alright, thank you Xelloss. It real means a lot to me" Said Amelia gratefully.   
  
"Oh yes Miss. Amelia I meant to do one more thing for you before I left. It's about the Dark spirit that is in your body. Well as a Mazoku I have partial power of them and I will be able to heal you for now" Amelia gasped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes hold still one moment" Amelia felt a slight pinch and suddenly she could see again.   
  
"Xelloss I don't know how I can ever thank you for all that you've done for me. But I sure do owe you" Amelia smiled.  
  
Xelloss nodded and disappeared from Amelia's sight and back to the astral plane as far as she knew. Quickly Amelia dressed into her traveling outfit and ran to her father's bedroom.  
  
"Daddy!" she said as she ran into the room. Empty...where was he? She turned out of the room and slid down the banister to the first floor.   
  
"Daddy?" She called. A reply followed suit.  
  
"What is it Amelia dear?"  
  
"I need to go out today, and meet one of my old friends. I know this is a last minute notice but I really need to see him. Please let me go." She pleaded with him. The prince blinked.   
  
"Amelia, you can see again?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, another friend of mine, Xelloss healed me from the spirit for today so that I might visit my friend" The prince sighed. Amelia looked so desperate to meet her friend so her couldn't turn her down.  
  
"Alright Amelia, but do be back here before dark...and do be careful. If you lose your vision again land quickly and send a burst flare into the air. I'll have people on lookout and we'll retrieve you if that happens" Her father said. Amelia grinned.   
  
"Thank you daddy!" She hugged him and ran happily out of the room.  
  
'Finally I'll be able to see Zelgadis again' She ran past the guards and out of the place grounds. She headed straight for Seyrune Square. Standing next to the fountain she saw a familiar figure cloaked in a tan outfit. She slowed down slightly and walked up to him.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?" She asked. The hooded figure looked up. It was him, the familiar face and dark eyes stared at her.  
  
"Hello Amelia" He said. His eyes moving to meet hers.  
  
"How are--" She started. Zelgadis interrupted her.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private to talk. I don't like being here, it feels like everyone is watching me"   
  
'He hasn't changed one bit' Amelia smiled and followed him as they both ray winged out of the town and towards a small field. They both landed under a large apple tree. Zelgadis pulled back his hood from his face.  
  
"So Mr. Zelgadis how are you doing?" Amelia asked curiously. Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Well I'm still alive. Other then that I'm not having much luck finding a cure..." Zelgadis said frustrated with his nonexistent luck.  
  
"Maybe you should just stop thinking about it for a little while. You know you usually find something when you're not looking for it" Amelia suggested. Zelgadis shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If you looked the way I do you'd want to continue searching for a sure till the end of time...if that's how long it takes. You don't understand what it's like to be like this, like me... Anyways Amelia what is it that we met to talk about?"   
  
"Oh...my birthday celebration is coming up at the end of this week and I was wondering if you'd like to attend. Lina and everyone else would be there and it would be really great if you could come it would be like a reunion--"   
  
"I'll be there" Zelgadis said plainly.   
  
"You...will?" Amelia looked to him with a shocked expression.  
  
"Why not...I'll try your way of thinking...to forget about a cure for a little while"   
  
"Oh thank you Mr. Zelgadis!" She hugged him and then ray winged into the air.  
  
"The party is starting on Friday, that's when we'll all meet. Then on Saturday we can talk and hang out for a little and that night is the ball. I'll see you then!" Amelia waved and flew off, back to the palace.  
  
"She's still the same..." Zelgadis said softly as he stood and walked to a new destination.  
  
"Daddy I'm home!" Amelia called as she entered her home.  
  
"Oh Amelia I'm glad you're back. I have a surprise for you. Meet Aundril he's the prince of a nearby country and your soon to be husband!" Amelia's father stepped to the side to show a tall man with raven black hair and blue eyes. He had a light complexion.   
  
"What...?" Amelia stuttered. "My...husband?"  
  
  
  
~-~ GOMEN NASAI! I'm still taking a long time with these chapters...and I have a major writing block -.-; Oh I know that StarX pointed out that Copy Rezo killed Eris...but I think I like it this way and it's kinda A.U as well. Thanks for pointing that out though! Also thank you everyone for reviewing the story! ~-~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Another Dilema

A Perfect Ending  
Chapter 6: Another Dilemma  
  
  
  
Amelia stuttered and blinked for a moment. She couldn't have heard what she just did...  
  
"Princess Amelia are you alright?" Aundril gave a questioning look to her. It was true...he was to be her new husband. She could tell from looking at her father's face. Slowly it began to sink in. Tears filled her eyes as she dashed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. Quickly she locked the door and secured it with a spell.  
  
'This can't be happening' she thought as she pictured Aundril's face, her father's and then...Zelgadis'. She cried for the longest time and finally after the sun as set she fell asleep from exhaustion.   
  
The next morning when she woke up her temperature was back again and she couldn't hear anything. Everything was going wrong in her life, when would it all end? Unlocking her door and taking off the spell she took a look into the hallway. Nobody was there; she cautiously snuck into the kitchen and found some food.   
  
"Amelia?" Jenifer asked behind her. Amelia couldn't hear her. Jenifer cautiously tapped Amelia on the back causing the princess to jump. Amelia whisked around to see her friend. Sighing with relief she gestured Jenifer to follow her back to her room, there Jenifer learned that Amelia couldn't hear so they wrote notes back and forth to each other. Jenifer and Amelia planned out the upcoming party that was to start in two days. Tomorrow night, Miss. Lina and the others were to arrive at the place for the night.  
  
"Miss. Amelia?" A voice of a returning Mazoku made Jenifer turn.   
  
"Xelloss, Amelia is deaf, she can't hear what you're saying" Jenifer said. Sighing Xelloss focused some of his energy towards Amelia causing her hearing to return.  
  
"Thank you Xelloss"  
  
"It's no problem Princess"  
  
"Just one question, why are you so intent on helping me?" Amelia cocked her head to the side and blinked.  
  
"Er...that's a secret!" Xelloss said before disappearing.   
  
"Well gee, he's a big help isn't he?" Jenifer said with her hands on her hips. "Anyways, why don't we do something today Amelia? Since you're birthday is coming up...let's go out and do something fun!"  
  
"Okay!" Amelia smiled as she grabbed Jenifer's and carried her out of the window with a ray wing. Once reaching the edge of the town Amelia set Jenifer down and they both walked down to a nearby lake.  
  
"I wish that before I had to be married that I could take a trip...to a beach, a really beautiful one with a sweet breeze and crystal clear water. I know that once I am married I won't be able to do much of anything anymore. And I know that with Aundril, well... I'm not going to think about it"  
  
"Why don't you just tell your father that you don't want to marry him?"  
  
"Because...he'll ask me who I really wan to marry and I don't know if he'll ever accept my answer"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You haven't met him yet I'm afraid but I'll point him out to you once he arrived with my other friends"  
  
"Alright Amelia, as long as it's not Xelloss" Jenifer laughed "I can't imagine that anyways"  
  
"Yeah, Xelloss would probably die within 1 day of our marriage because he loathes justice" Amelia laughed. The sun was beginning to set when the two decided to head back.  
  
"You know, this has been one of the best days of my life. I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders"  
  
Amelia and Jenifer reached the palace and noticed a commotion in front of the place doors.  
  
"Hey, you gotta let me in, I'm one of the Princess' friends!" A angry red head shouted at the door "Or get Prince Phil, he knows who I am!"  
  
"Miss. Lina!" Amelia ran and hugged her friend.  
  
"See I told ya" Lina scoffed at the guards and then hugged Amelia back. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm great Miss. Lina, wait...where's Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked, usually you never saw Lina without her tall blonde companion.  
  
"He's coming tomorrow, with Sylphiel and the others"  
  
"Oh...why are you here so early Miss. Lina?"  
  
"Well...Amelia...to tell you the truth...I can feel a really strong power coming from here and I don't know if it's for good...or bad"   
  
  
  
~-~ Okay, another chapter done. The next chapter will have the others arriving and a new secret about Amelia's "Fiancé" Aundril... ~-~ 


	7. Chapter 7: 2 Days Left

A Perfect Ending  
Chapter 7: 2 Days Left  
  
  
  
"What, Miss. Lina are you serious?" Amelia asked. She knew there were problems from other countries and then her problem with her health but nothing that dangerous. Not like the past encounters with Mazoku like Garv and Phibrizzo.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so Amelia. Can we go in and talk? Maybe get something to eat too?" Lina asked.  
  
Amelia nodded while stifling a laugh. It was just like Miss. Lina to think about eating at a time like this. Jenifer left Amelia and her guest once they entered the palace. Amelia and Lina stopped by the kitchen to grab a meal before heading up to Amelia's room.  
  
"So what about this power you're sensing?" Amelia asked as soon as they became situated.  
  
"Well I can't really explain it" Started Lina while taking a bite out of a piece of Chicken. "It kinda reminds me of the power of a Mazoku, like the power I felt when I met the Lord of Nightmares...but at the same time it's different. I sense a different variety of magic powering it. Not just dark magic and negative emotions"  
  
"That's not good...do you think I should warn Daddy?" Amelia questioned.   
  
Lina shook her head. "No, I think it's fine for now and if something does arise the others and myself will protect Saillune...so don't worry"  
  
Night fell quickly and the two girls settled for bed. But another dream awaited Amelia in her sleep.  
  
"Amelia...? Please wake up, there is something I need to tell you" The voice of Rezo the Red Priest awoke her in her sleep.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"Have you found Zelgadis?"  
  
"Yes, he's coming to my party"  
  
"Has he found a cure?"  
  
"No...not yet..."  
  
"I don't know what to say...he may...he may not make it past the eclipse. I'm sorry Amelia. Unless he is able to get a cure or fall in love he'll die"  
  
"I know...but even though I know this I don't want to accept it" She cried.  
  
"Fate is hard to accept..."  
  
"But it isn't fate! It can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Rezo started to melt back into the shadows.  
  
"No Rezo, wait! Tell me, why do you care so much what happens to Zelgadis?"  
  
"I feel...responsible for everything that has happened to him. Even though it was he that wanted power, I was the one to grant it to him and curse him"  
  
Then all was silent.  
  
"Amelia!! Wake up some of your guests are here!"  
  
Amelia opened her eyes. The sun was bright and right away she could tell she over slept. She quickly dressed in a light blue sundress and rushed out her door and down the steps. Standing in the doorway were Filia, Valgarv, Gourry, Sylphiel, Martina, Zangulus, Xelloss and Zelgadis.  
  
"Welcome everyone" She flashed a bright smile and led them all to their rooms to get situated. Later that afternoon they were to meet in the dining hall for lunch.  
  
"Miss. Amelia?" Xelloss spoke up from behind her. She jumped, not knowing he was there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have the symptoms of the darkness come back yet?"  
  
"No, not recently Xelloss. I think it might be gone for good this time"  
  
'Sadly I doubt that' Xelloss thought to himself.  
  
"Well I'm kinda hungry...I think I'll go Zelgadis and get energy off of him" Xelloss said happily as she disappeared from Amelia's sight. Even though he had left Amelia could hear the faint yell of "Xelllooossssss!!!" Down the hall.  
  
"I guess he went to see Filia first" Amelia laughed.  
  
The day passed rather quickly and was spent on everyone telling what had been going on in his or her daily lives since their split up. It was fun but soon it was time for bed.  
  
Amelia sat on her windowsill looking at the stars that night.  
  
"Just one more day...and then my birthday and the eclipse..." She said softly, her voice breaking. She didn't want the day to come but she knew it would.  
  
Meanwhile in a few rooms down Zelgadis was doing the same thing as Amelia, looking at the stars.  
  
"I'm dying in a day...my life can't get any worse then though and I'll get rid of Xelloss" he joked to himself. Inside though, he was scared. What was it really like to die?   
  
"I guess I'll find out soon enough" he said.  
  
  
~-~ Okay here's another chapter. I think there will be 1-3 more in all. No flame! ~-~ 


End file.
